A Chance of No Snow (Lickerwick)
A Chance of No Snow is the 1st comic of the 1st volume of Lickerwick and the 1st comic overall. It released on January 9, 2019. Synopsis Series premiere! See how it all starts or whatever. Full Plot A fiery being is created by a mysterious person in an unknown snowy woods area. Seconds after the being is created, the person vanishes and the being is all alone. After several failed attempts of living in the forest, he wanders and finds Dank Meme City, a city located in the website, Know Your Meme. The city is known as the town that never snows and the fiery being flies around town. The city is populated with humorous and meme-related characters and filled with buildings related to internet jokes and trends. Everyone has their own occupation and interests which makes the fiery being wonder what his purpose in life is. After the fiery being wanders around and fails to succeed in different occupations and hobbies, it is about to leave Dank Meme City as it feels alone until he catches a Christmas TV commercial in a TV store. The being becomes intrigued by it and realizes that it's only a few days in Christmas. The being looks around and that everyone is gloomy and uninterested in celebrating Christmas. The fiery being believes that his purpose is to spread Christmas cheer to everyone. The being tries to make an effort for the city to get it's Christmas spirit. At the same time, Sparks, a depressed and poor lightning bolt being that lives in an alleyway, runs up to a local store and fails to steals supplies from it. The Dank Meme City police is about to arrest Sparks but the fiery being notices him just in time before he is arrested. The fiery being saves Sparks' life and they quickly escape. Sparks sympathizes with the fiery being as he is alone and invites him to stay over at his alleyway for the night where he shows off an invention he has been working on which requires the specific materials Sparks wanted to steal. The fiery being is astonished at his hobbies. Sparks suddenly becomes cold and Lickerwick finds a sweater and a reindeer headband on the streets. He picks them up and gives them to Sparks, in which return thanks him. Sparks offers the fiery being to be apart of his heist. Lickerwick happily agrees. Meanwhile, a lonely flying angel worker, Blizzy, takes over The Toy Zone, a toy store as CEO after the boss of the company leaves. Blizzy realizes that she is currently the only worker, which she is forced to put on an elf costume for the Christmas season and struggles to run the entire store all by herself. The fiery being and Sparks hatch a scheme to raid the same store from earlier in order to steal supplies and complete Spark's machine. The fiery being distracts the store owner while Sparks steals the supplies. After the store owner finds out, he chases them throughout the city. After another stressful day at the Toy Zone, Blizzy is on the verge of quitting and closing the toy store down. The fiery being and Sparks sneak into the Toy Zone to escape from the store owner. After they are quickly found out by Blizzy, Blizzy forces them to leave until the store owner shows up. The store owner is about to strike at the fiery being and Sparks but Blizzy defends them and freezes the store owner. Blizzy pushes the store owner away and the two thank Blizzy for her actions. Blizzy, however, in return forces them to work at the Toy Zone in order to repay for her generous actions. Sparks tries to opt out but Blizzy claims that she can call the police on them if he does. Afterwards, he two both get their work positions. Blizzy asks for their names but the fiery being doesn't remember having a name. Sparks comes up with a few zany suggestions with one being "Lickerwick". The fiery being takes a liking to the name and begins to use it. Lickerwick and Sparks are both hired at the Toy Zone shortly afterwards and start to help Blizzy around the store. Lickerwick becomes a master at wraping gifts and declares this to be his new hobby. Both Sparks and Blizzy find a newfound sense of Christmas spirit after helping out each other. Sparks uses the supplies he stole earlier to complete his invention, in which is revealed to be a device that can show the amount of Christmas spirit left in the city. The device shows that there is a tiny amount of Christmas spirit in Dank Meme City all along which makes Lickerwick smiles. Lickerwick notices that Sparks and Blizzy's spirits are restored. This excites Lickerwick as he vows to restore the Christmas spirit as he believes that it is his newfound purpose in life. Suddenly, a coal demon breaks into the store and tells the three to hand over the gifts in the toy store to him. Sparks and Blizzy try to stop him but he is too powerful. However, Lickerwick surprisingly unleashes his new power to shoot fireballs. The fireballs that came out of Lickerwick's hands hit the coal demon. Howver, the coal demon puts them out and introduces himself and quickly steals all of the toys in the gift shop. Afterwards, he mysteriously vanishes. The three realize that something is watching them but all come to the conclusion that they should ignore it and order new toy shipments instead. Characters * Lickerwick * Sparks * Blizzy * Kohle * The Candlemaker (Cameo) * Store Owner Trivia * The comic title is a reference to the 1998 film, A Chance of Snow. Category:Comic book Category:Comic Category:Lickerwick Category:RealGameTime Category:Lickerwick Comics Category:2019 Category:January Category:Media focusing on Lickerwick Category:Media focusing on Sparks Category:Media focusing on Blizzy